


reminiscin' how you felt.

by resdotdll



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rough Sex, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdotdll/pseuds/resdotdll
Summary: Hisoka’s breath is hot against the shell of his ear, tears well up in his eyes. His voice still holds a power over Illumi that he doesn’t think will ever weaken. He’s not sure if he wants it to.“Who do you give that love to now? Who you pullin’ up on now?”
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	reminiscin' how you felt.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is because of the song wasted times by the weeknd. oh, and noah.

“So, who do you belong to now?” 

Hisoka’s breath is hot against the shell of his ear, tears well up in his eyes. His voice still holds a power over Illumi that he doesn’t think will ever weaken. He’s not sure if he wants it to. 

“Who do you give that love to now? Who you pullin’ up on now?” 

The wetness breaks its seal and falls, leaving shimmering streaks down his face as it drops onto the bed below him, staining the white sheet a muted gray. 

_It’s still you_ is what he wants to say, yet all that comes out is a mangled and broken moan that almost sounds like a cry. 

“I have hundreds of girls throw themselves at me after every match, but they only want me when I’m winning,” Hisoka says, his nose brushing against the side of Illumi’s cheek as he snakes a hand around his throat, “but you’re different, you’ve been with me from the beginning.” 

Fingers tighten as he punctuates his sentence with a hard thrust, forcing a moan from Illumi, like it was knocked from his lungs. 

Hisoka starts moving faster, picking up an unrelenting speed, the only sound in the room was the slap of skin and whines that escaped from Illumi. He missed this, he’d never admit it, but he missed the burn on the back of his thighs, the bruises that would appear on his hips and neck. No one can do this like Hisoka. 

He tried, for months after they broke up, to find someone to sate the hunger that burned brightly in his stomach, but no one came close. No one ever would, so he’d always come crawling back to Hisoka like he’s done tonight. 

“You know this dick is still an option?” 

_Yes._

“You know I’ll beat it up any time you come begging?” 

_Yes._

He’s getting rougher now, hips moving sporadically and aggressive, nails bite harder into the soft flesh of his hips. 

“I still love you, Illu.” 

He comes untouched, shortly before Hisoka bites his shoulder to muffle a groan and pants in the concave of his neck. 

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is super short but in all honesty i don't know how to add anymore meat to it ahhahaha


End file.
